


The Diary

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny Weasley, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Horcruxes, HuntForHorcrux18, Slytherin Common Room, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: He wasn't sure how she had snuck inside, and now with her findings he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he had every intention of finding out. To be continued in the next chapter...





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first of hopefully 7 drabbles that I will be writing over the next seven days. I run a group called Draco's Den and for the last week of October we are hosting an event called #HuntforHorcrux18 and each day has a different horcrux for the theme. Day 1 was Tom Riddle's Diary and the only requirements for this story was that it had to feature the diary and a Slytherin in the main pairing.
> 
> Special thanks to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this little story. It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find.
> 
> Title: The Diary  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco/Ginny  
> Summary: He wasn't sure how she had snuck inside, and now with her findings he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he had every intention of finding out. To be continued in the next chapter...
> 
> My plan is to have all seven of my drabbles intertwine in some way, so be sure to check out my update tomorrow to see how the tale continues!
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

He couldn't quite see what exactly it was that she was holding in his hands, but he was certain that he had spotted her coming out of the Slytherin Common Room. What he was struggling to wrap his mind around was how exactly she had gotten into the room in the first place. It was password protected for Merlin's sake and there was no way a Gryffindor would have been able to figure it out.

Draco watched her for a few more moments before deciding he needed to say something to her. He needed to know what she had found and why she had been lurking around in the Slytherin Common Room. Although, if he was being honest with himself, all he really cared about was who or what let her in and how long she had been there.

"Look what we have here," he hummed as he approached her. "The Weaselette alone in the dungeons. Where's your big, brave brother or the Chosen One to protect you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, carefully tucking her prize into the crook of her arm. "I don't need protection, Malfoy. No one's going to hurt me down here. In fact, none of you even realized I was here until I was on my way out."

Draco looked at her for a moment, stunned at the amount of attitude he was getting from her. He had barely spoken to Ginny before now, and any time he even utter a syllable in her general direction Potter or the Weasel would jump in and cut off whatever it was he was about to say.

"How did you get into the common room? Even if you knew the password, the spell still shouldn't have worked," he asked, carding a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the wall.

"It called to me," she replied, pushing past him as she made her way to the door shaking her head as she went.

"What did?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow as he turned to follow her, but remained frozen in place.

"The diary," she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she lifted the book above her head before leaving the dungeons.

Draco watched as she walked away. He had heard rumors of a diary, but he had no idea it actually existed. Now it was in the hands of a Gryffindor…

All he could do for now was wait and see what happened. Maybe she was meant to find the diary and there was more to the youngest Weasley than what met the eye. Whatever the case may be, Draco planned to watch it all play out.


End file.
